Uma nova saga
by Prisca Kimura
Summary: Esta é a estória de uma kunoichi de Konoha, que possui uma habilidade natural especial, Akemi. KakaOCC.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, mas ninguém vai reclamar né?

Essa fic tb está sendo publicada em outro site e num fórum, por mim claro!hehe. Mas é claro que eu gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês!! Espero que curtam a estória!!

**Capítulo I - Confiança x A última vontade**

Mandou me chamar Hokage-sama?- pergunta inclinando-se em sinal de respeito.

Sim Akemi. Após ver o registro de suas missões e ouvir a sua sensei e resolvi remanejá-la.

Kimura Akemi é uma chuunin esbelta, mais alta que as ninjas de sua idade, têm a pele alva, cabelos e olhos negros, e apesar de estar com o cabelo preso, duas mechas contornam seu rosto, está vestida com sua típica túnica verde de bordas negras imagina-se semelhante à da Sakura com um símbolo de uma folha negra nas costas.

Na sala estavam presentes além do Hokage, sentado habitualmente à sua mesa, Akemi, sua sensei, de pé em frente à mesa do Hokage e mais um outro ninja que auxiliava o Hokage durante o trabalho.

Você se tornou Chuunin muito nova, e demonstrou uma capacidade um tanto incomum em suas missões, provavelmente ligada ao seu clã. Seu pai me informou de algo, em vida ainda. Com o sucesso de suas missões, é de comum acordo entre eu e Yumi sensei que você pode fazer algo mais por Konoha com suas habilidades - explica Hokage.  
Seria uma honra Hokage-sama - responde Akemi inclinando-se em sinal de respeito.  
Sandaime, o Terceiro hokage, faz um sinal com a cabeça para o ninja presente na sala, o ninja se dirige até a porta e a abre. Entra alguém.

A partir de hoje você integrará a equipe de Morino Ibiki!

!! Certo!- responde Akemi.

Parece estar de acordo – observa Ibiki – mas é preciso que você tenha certeza de sua decisão, não haverá tempo para titubear durante as missões em meu time, em todas as missões você terá que lidar com o perigo real da morte. Por isso eu pergunto se você está realmente de acordo?- pergunta Ibiki seriamente.

Akemi abaixa a cabeça enquanto pensa. A fama de Ibiki era bastante conhecida, um Jounin especialista, com habilidades de tortura mental. Para Akemi, aquela era uma hora, apesar de honrosa pelo reconhecimento de suas habilidades mesmo tendo apenas 14 anos, era difícil, pois iria separa-se de seus companheiros de time, pessoas em quem confiava e que sabiam de sua habilidade e de sua sensei, a única que conhecia o real tamanho de seu poder. Essas pessoas para ela eram tão queridas, principalmente porque assim acreditava fazer a última vontade de seus pais...

_Flash back on_  
No meio da noite Akemi é acordada por seus pais. Ela era uma criança de apenas sete anos.  
Akemi, filha acorda - seu pai cuidadosamente a acorda.  
Sem entender o porquê de estar sendo acordada no meio da noite e ainda esfregando os olhos, Akemi se senta em sua cama.  
Papai? Mamãe? O que houve? Por que estão me acordando?  
Filha – a mãe de Akemi a abraça e nesse momento Akemi percebe os seus batimentos cardíacos – queríamos dizer que a amamos muito! Teremos que partir para uma missão agora...  
Mas tão cedo?- pergunta Akemi sem entender ainda.  
Filha – o seu pai pega suas mãos- são as ordens de Hokage-sama, mas não se preocupe logo voltaremos. – tentando tranqüilizá-la.  
Por que vocês estão mentindo?- pergunta Akemi.  
Seus pais se entreolham e com um leve sorriso o pai responde a Akemi.

É verdade, é impossível mentir para você filha. Esta é uma missão perigosa e não temos certeza do retorno – Akemi começa a entender- e você já é uma aluna da academia e como futura kunoichi queríamos te pedir que confie nos seus companheiros!  
_Flash back off_

Confie nos seus companheiros, confie nos seus companheiros, ecoava na mente de Akemi. Seus companheiros não seriam mais os mesmo a que estava acostumada. A dificuldade seria ainda maior, mas aqueles que fossem com ela na missão seriam agora os seus companheiros, era difícil ter de se separar do convívio de seus amigos, mas ela era uma kunoichi, e como tal teria que acatar as ordens de Sandaime. Após pensar Akemi levanta a cabeça, olha para sua sensei, depois para o Hokage e por fim para Ibiki e responde:

Tenho certeza!


	2. Missões x hablidade x nova função

Desculpa, tive um probleminha no capítulo anterior.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Missões x Habilidade x uma nova função**

**Um ano depois...**

Akemi caminha pelas ruas de Konoha, acabara de completar mais uma missão pelo time de Ibiki, de repente ela ouve alguém gritando:

"Ei Akemi!"

Era Sato Hayato, seu antigo companheiro de equipe.

"Ei Akemi, você estava sumida" resmunga Hayato um pouco ofegante por ter corrido até ela "até aprece que não quer mais saber da gente!"

Feliz por rever seu amigo, Akemi responde sorrindo:

"Oi Hayato! Que bom te ver! Desculpe, eu estava um pouco ocupada..."

"Pelo visto você acabou de chegar" observa Hayato, pois Akemi ainda estava trajando a roupa da missão "Então você deve estar com fome, venha comer churrasco com a gente!"

"Yumi-sensei e Hiroshi estão esperando!"

"Certo! - responde Akemi sorrindo."

Chegando ao restaurante Nakamura Hiroshi logo comenta ironicamente:

"Akemi! Será que finalmente teremos a honra de sua presença novamente?"

"Hiroshi!" exclama Hayato "Akemi-san acabou de voltar de uma missão e é assim que você recebe uma amiga? Francamente, acho..."

"Não tem problema Hayato. Hiroshi está certo!" interrompe Akemi.

"!!"

"Eu realmente estive um pouco ocupada" responde de cabeça baixa "mas também é verdade que estou aqui agora!" levanta a cabeça e sorri.

"Certo!" fala Hayato e Yumi-sensei.

Com isso, Hiroshi desfaz a cara fechada e sorri levemente. Era difícil ficar com raiva dela, pensava ele, ela sempre sabia o que os outros sentiam, e nunca a tinha visto mentir, sabia que se ausentara por causa das missões e pelo que imaginava as missões não deveriam ser nada fáceis, infiltrações, interrogatórios, torturas, e ainda assim, Akemi parecia ser a mesma kunoichi que ele conhecia.

O almoço foi tranqüilo e divertido como há tempos Akemi não tinha, parecia que o tempo tinha voltado e que ela estava apenas comendo com seus companheiros após os treinos. Depois de se despedirem, Akemi dirige-se à sua casa que ficava na floresta, mas ela para e pensa em ir a outros dois lugares antes de retornar à sua casa.

Em algum lugar no meio da floresta, Akemi pára em frente a uma determinada árvore e a toca com mão direita espalmada no tronco, fica parada nesta posição por uma hora depois desse tempo ela finalmente se mexe e sua disposição parece renovada. Ela se afasta da árvore e salta pelos galhos, entrando mais ainda na floresta até chegar à outra árvore, de galhos largos, onde ela finalmente senta-se. Este era um "ritual" que Akemi fazia desde que se tornara genin aos 9 anos, nesta última árvore, ela ficava pensando em como as coisas tinham acontecido, pensava nos seus pais, nos amigos e antigos companheiros de time, e pensava também nas suas missões, nas vezes em que estivera presentes nos interrogatórios, torturas e infiltrações e em como sua habilidade natural a trouxera a tão longe...

Sua habilidade, não era um Kekkei genkai, pois não era transmitida pelo nascimento dentro de seu clã, na verdade dentro do clã Kimura todos descendentes nasciam com distintas habilidades naturais. A sua era ouvir batimentos cardíacos, quando estavam próximos podia facilmente interpretá-los, de modo que ninguém conseguia mentir para ela, além de perceber as intenções e quando distante podia sentir a presença de alguém se aproximando, atualmente ela expandira essa habilidade para uma distância máxima de 5 km. E de algum modo ela ouvia os batimentos cardíacos das pessoas e podia até mesmo distinguir as pessoas, como se fossem únicos, um batimento ouvido, ela o distinguiria até esta pessoa morrer. Não era fácil conviver com este tipo de habilidade, pois se não tivesse aprendido a disciplina de saber utilizá-la quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, poderia enlouquecer.

Ela lembrava do pedido que tinha feito a Hokage-sama, que não mencionasse a mais ninguém sobre sua habilidade, pois ela mesma gostaria de fazer isto apenas às pessoas que ela achasse confiáveis.

**Quatro anos depois...**

Akemi já era uma Jounin e integrava a ANBU. Diferente da maioria dos jounin da ANBU, Akemi levava duas espadas curtas nas costas, um estojo de kunais para cada perna e duas bolsas de shurikens atrás, usava uma máscara de ave, seu longo cabelo era preso por um rabo-de-cavalo envolto em faixas. As missões da ANBU eram ainda mais intensas que as realizadas pelo time de Ibiki. Com o decorrer das missões, Akemi foi aperfeiçoando suas habilidades e tornou-se perita em rastrear um inimigo mesmo com distância superior ao alcance da sua habilidade natural.

Neste período a ANBU acabara de mudar de líder, antes era liderada por Hatake Kakashi, o ninja Sharingan, um gênio que se tornou Chuunin com seis anos e Jounin aos treze, agora era liderada por outro ninja gênio, Uchiha Itachi. Membro do clã Uchiha, Itachi era o ninja mais promissor do clã desde o seu fundador, tinha apenas 13 anos. Mas alguma coisa em Itachi incomodava Akemi.

Num dia após uma missão, Akemi cumpria seu "ritual", dessa vez tinha uma pessoa que estava assistindo, ela sentia e sabia quem era e não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas dessa vez a pessoa resolveu perguntar:

"Por que você sempre faz isso? Está querendo virar uma árvore também?"

Akemi ainda de olhos fechados.

"Humor? Certamente isto não combina com você Itachi."

"Quem se importa com humor? É apenas uma constatação, se você perdesse menos tempo com isto e mais treinasse mais com certeza seria mais forte."

Akemi sente outra presença.

"Ninja da floresta... Não é assim que te chamam?" pergunta Itachi.

"..."

"Agora vejo o porquê, é realmente inútil conversar com você, é o mesmo que falar com árvores, uma perda de tempo."

Itachi se retira, e nem percebe que havia uma terceira pessoa.

Pouco tempo depois Akemi se afasta da árvore e pula pelos galhos até chegar à árvore em que costuma se sentar. Enquanto pensava, ela sentiu que aquela pessoa estava se aproximando, quando esta finalmente chegou perto, Akemi pergunta:

"Você resolveu aparecer?"

Mas quando ela vira não era a figura que ela imaginava que fosse.

"Hã?" indaga-se.

* * *

Se gostarem, por favor, mandem reviews!!


	3. Disfarce x Chuunin shiken x eu nunca vi

**Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Disfarce x Chuunin shiken x eu nunca vi...**

Para sua surpresa a figura era Itachi.  
Mas Akemi abaixa a cabeça com um leve sorriso e pergunta:  
"Por que você finge ser alguém que não é?" ela sabia que não era Itachi ali " Henge no jutsu é tão básico... "  
O jutsu foi desfeito. Quando a fumaça abaixa ela pode ver quem realmente era.  
" Com sabia que eu não era o Itachi?"  
" Você é mais barulhento que ele... Kakashi."  
Kakashi pula até o galho onde Akemi estava. Ela estava sentada com a perna direita esticada e a outra encolhida e o braço direito apoiado no joelho esquerdo.  
"Barulhento? Eu? É a primeira vez que me falam isto."  
"É! Mas não receba isso como uma ofensa, pelo contrário..."  
"Hã?"  
"Nada, esquece! Não sei se entenderia..." responde Akemi.  
"Posso?" Kakashi se referindo se podia sentar-se.  
" À vontade."  
" Sabe" dizia Kakashi enquanto se sentava " vendo agora, é estranho..."  
" O quê?"  
" Duas coisas."  
" Duas coisas? Não entendi."  
" Primeiro, é estranho que apesar de termos trabalhado por três anos juntos na ANBU, nunca tenhamos conversado uma vez sequer, que não fosse a respeito das missões."  
" Hum... Talvez porque você era o líder e sempre esteve muito ocupado."  
"Talvez."

Akemi olha para Kakashi, sentado à sua frente, vestido como todo Jounin de Konoha, e sempre usando aquela máscara. Ela o encara.

" Você pelo visto tem uma opinião diferente de Itachi."  
" Sobre?"  
" Conversar com árvores..."  
" As árvores escutam melhor do que as pessoas."

Akemi dá um leve sorriso.

" Quando eu tinha a idade do Itachi" dizia Kakashi " eu agia de modo muito parecido com o dele, achava que só o que importava eram as missões serem concluídas a todo custo, mas 

aprendi que não é só isso que importa, e da forma mais dolorosa" colocando a mão na bandana cobrindo o olho esquerdo e de forma triste.

"Foi o Óbito, não foi?"

Kakashi olhou com certa surpresa para Akemi.  
" Eu me lembro que isso aconteceu pouco depois do Chuunin shiken. Mas Kakashi..." continuava Akemi de forma séria " não se engane, Itachi não é igual a você. "  
" Não, ele é um Uchiha. Além de sua genialidade ele tem o orgulho do clã" afirmava Kakashi.  
Akemi sabia que em parte Kakashi estava certo, no entanto tinha mais coisas a respeito de Itachi do que ele suspeitava. Akemi sabia que o coração de Itachi era frio e isto a incomodava, lhe traziam suspeitas obscuras.  
" Ninjas gênios... humpf...o que eu poderia saber sobre isto? Sou apenas uma Kunoichi normal..." disse Akemi num meio sorriso.  
" Normal?" perguntou Kakashi arqueando uma sobrancelha "Você mencionou o Chuunin shikken... Foi naquele exame que você se tornou uma Chuunin?"  
" Sim" responde Akemi naturalmente.  
" Quantos anos você tinha?"  
" Dez anos" responde Akemi encostando a cabeça no tronco e fitando a copa da árvore à frente.  
" Eu me lembro, aquele foi o último Chuunin shiken que assisti com meus amigos...". Enquanto Kakashi falava Akemi pensava "_Chuunin shiken..."._ Naquele ano para a última fase restaram apenas nove genins provenientes de três aldeias. Somente três times tinham passado da segunda fase na Floresta da morte, a primeira equipe era da Vila oculta da Chuva, a segunda da Vila oculta da Pedra e a terceira era de Konoha, surpresa do exame, pois nesta última tinha genins de apenas 10 anos. Devido à forma como foram organizadas as lutas, Akemi teria que lutar duas vezes antes de prosseguir para a próxima etapa do terceiro exame. As duas lutas seriam com genins da pedra. A primeira luta tinha sido um pouco longa, e causado alguns estragos na arena de batalha. Mas ela tinha conseguido e começaria agora a segunda luta, seguida.

Ínicio do flashback  
" Comecem!" disse o examinador.  
" Melhor você desistir criança, não há como você me vencer!" dizia o ninja da pedra, que era mais velho uns cinco anos.  
" Não tenho motivos para desistir" respondeu Akemi de maneira firme.  
" Hahahahaha."  
" Qual é a graça?" perguntou Akemi colocando a mão na bolsa de shurikens.  
" Olhe pra você! Se lutar nesse estado será esmagado rapidamente como um verme... É muita ousadia de Konoha colocar crianças num exame como esse" tentando intimidar.

" ACABA COM ELE AKEMIII!!" gritavam Hayato e Hiroshi que tinha vencido suas lutas.  
" Humpf... Você mal conseguiu vencer o oponente anterior e ele era o mais fraco do meu time, ao contrário de mim que sou o mais forte. Essa luta você já perdeu!" continuava confiante o ninja da pedra.  
Akemi baixou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

" VOCÊ FALA DEMAIS!!" e arremessou quatro shurikens que erraram o alvo embora tivessem passado perto.  
" Você é uma inútil! Não consegue nem acertar uma shuriken" zombando, colocando a mão no chão "DOTON : DORYOU DANGO NO JUTSU!!" e lançou pedras na direção de Akemi.  
Com dificuldades ela consegue desviar das pedras.  
"_Como eu imaginava, ele é realmente mais forte do que o outro_".  
"DOTON: DOCHUU EGIYO NO JUTSU!!" E o ninja da pedra se aproxima deslizando sobre a terra.  
Akemi arremessa mais quatro shurikens que erram novamente o alvo.  
" SUA INÚTIL!!" socando Akemi.  
Akemi é arremessada a alguns metros. Com dificuldades ela se levanta um pouco ofegante e enxuga o sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Posiciona as mãos.  
" Bushin no jutsu!" cria quatro clones e corre na direção do outro ninja, enquanto os clones atacam o ninja ela pula sobre ele e pega quatro shurikens que tinha arremessado anteriormente que estavam no chão, lança mas erra novamente.  
"Bushin no jutsu? Isto é ridículo! Está bem claro quem será o vencedor. DOTON: RETSUDO TENSHOUI NO JUTSU!" e pedras começam a cair em cima de Akemi.  
"SUITON SUIJINHEKI NO JUTSU!" uma coluna de água imensa aparece para proteger Akemi.  
" Então você ainda tem chakra não é verme?"  
" Surpreso? "  
" Humpf. DOTON : DORYOU DANGO NO JUTSU!!"  
" Bushin no jutsu!" Akemi pega as outras quatro shurikens, lança e erra.  
" DOTON: DOCHUU EGIYO NO JUTSU!" Akemi desaparece embaixo da terra.  
Reaparece atrás do ninja pega as quatro primeiras shurikens, lança e erra. Ela pega as outras quatro, lança duas, erra. Ela está fraca.  
" Você não se cansa de errar tanto? Não vê que é inútil?" menosprezando.  
" SHURIKEN BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" lança as shurikens e erra.  
" Se você gosta tanto assim de shuriken, que seja dessa forma que você vai morrer!!" o ninja lança quatro shurikens seguidas de duas kunais.  
Akemi não se move, ao contrário, abaixa a cabeça e dá um meio sorriso. Ela é atingida.  
" AKEMIIII!! NÃÃÃÕOOO!!" gritam seus amigos.  
Fumaça. De repente aparece um tronco.  
" O quê?? Kawarimi??" surpreende-se o ninja.  
Um kunai surge perto do pescoço do ninja. Akemi estava atrás dele sobre um monte de terra e pedras.  
" Shunshin?" surpreso.  
" A luta acaba aqui. Desista!" avisa Akemi calmamente.  
O ninja começa a rir.  
" Desistir? Eu? Jamais!!"  
" E o que você vai fazer?" pergunta Akemi.  
" Você vai ver" o ninja começa a movimentar-se e percebe que está preso 'O quê? Fios de Chakra? "  
De repente todos percebem que o ninja da pedra está preso por fios de chakra presos às shurikens e estas estavam alinhadas.

" Você pensou que eu tivesse uma mira tão ruim? Francamente... Nunca subestime seu oponente! "  
" Mas você mal conseguia se mexer depois da luta anterior..." o ninja ainda tentava entender.  
" Eu sabia desde o início, você era mais forte do que ele, foi por isso que prolonguei a luta anterior, para que você achasse que eu já estaria acabada para a próxima luta. E adivinhe você caiu direitinho! "  
" Pego pelos jutsus mais básicos."  
" Desista agora!!" ordena Akemi apertando os fios.  
" Nunca!!" insiste o ninja.  
Akemi o golpeia levemente, o suficiente para desacordá-lo. Ela afrouxa os fios até encostar o oponente no chão e corta os fios com a kunai.  
" E o vencedor da quinta luta é Kimura Akemi!!" anuncia o examinador.  
Em quanto o público aplaude Akemi puxa os fios com as shurikens, as guarda e sai da arena.  
Fim do flashback.

Akemi ainda fitava a copa enquanto Kakashi falava. Retornando ao presente.  
" Você me ouviu?" pergunta Kakashi  
" Ah, me desculpe, você falou alguma coisa?" pergunta Akemi sorrindo.  
Kakashi (gota).  
" Eu estava dizendo que gostei muito das suas lutas."  
" Ah, obrigada!" ainda sorrindo.  
Akemi se levanta, e antes de ir embora ela pergunta:  
" Qual é a segunda coisa?"  
" Hã?"  
" Você disse antes que tinha duas coisas estranhas. Qual é a segunda?"  
" Ah, a segunda é que desde que você entrou na ANBU eu nunca mais tinha visto o seu rosto."  
Akemi olha com surpresa para Kakashi.  
" Bem" Akemi um pouco corada, abaixa a cabeça "então você está com uma vantagem sobre mim."  
" Vantagem?"  
" Sim, eu nunca vi o seu rosto" e sai floresta adentro.  
Kakashi a observa.

* * *

Se vocês gostaram, deixem reviews!! obrigada!!


	4. Lembranças

**Naruto não me pertence**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 : Lembranças**

Floresta de Konoha  
Alguém se aproxima sorrateiramente, ou pelo menos achava...  
"Você continua barulhento" disse uma voz feminina em cima da árvore.  
Kakashi não acreditava naquela situação.  
" Como é que vo...? Ah, esquece!" disse ele subindo até o galho e sentando-se.  
Akemi divertia-se com aquela situação.  
Ele estava intrigado com ela, era a segunda vez que ele iria àquele lugar e diferente de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, Akemi era a única que não se surpreendia com o modo dele aparecer.  
Ela o encarava e não se intimidava com Kakashi.  
" Então" Kakashi respirou profundamente e continuou " fala-me um pouco sobre você."  
" Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Você provavelmente conhece a minha ficha! Não deve ter nenhuma novidade..." respondeu ela com ar de pouco caso.  
Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
" Hum, vejamos..." disse Akemi percebendo o interesse "entrei na academia com sete anos, logo depois meus pais morreram numa missão..." ela fez uma pausa e continuou "me formei com nove e me tornei genin, entrei no time de Yumi-sensei, juntamente com Sato Hayato e Nakamura Hiroshi. Com dez anos participei do Chuunin shiken e me tornei chuunin, aos quatorze entrei para o time de Morino Ibiki, aos dezesseis me tornei jounin e entrei na ANBU e como você lembrou da última vez, já faz três anos!"  
" Certo... Tem razão. Não há nenhuma novidade nisto" Kakashi abaixava a sobrancelha.  
Akemi fazia uma cara do tipo '**_eu te avisei..._**_**'**_.  
" O que você quer realmente saber?" perguntou Akemi de maneira curiosa.  
" Coisas que não estejam na sua ficha..."  
Akemi sorriu um tanto surpresa por esse repentino interesse de Hatake Kakashi por ela.  
" Isso é realmente estranho. Antes mal nos falávamos e agora você quer saber coisas a meu respeito?" agora ela arqueava a sobracelha direita.  
" É verdade, também acho estranho, mas não precisa responder" Kakashi foi levantando-se para ir embora.  
" Já vai?" perguntou Akemi.  
" Acho que te ofendi com o pedido, então não irei mais te perturbar."  
" Não me ofendeu, apenas estranho que você..." Akemi se levantando tentava explicar.  
" Que eu...?" Kakashi inclinou a cabeça.  
" Por que você quer saber tanto sobre mim? O que há de tão interessante? Que motivo?" Akemi perguntava séria quase se exaltando e dando um profundo suspiro continuou "Se você me responder a isso, eu posso atender a seu pedido."  
Kakashi sorriu ao ouvir a proposta, ele sentou-se novamente olhou para cima analisando como responderia.  
" Bem, não é novidade que me deixa curioso a forma como você sabe que estou chegando, Akemi" dizia Kakashi "além de outras coisas que não sei como explicar agora, mas se fosse 

para responder um único motivo..."  
Akemi fitava Kakashi enquanto ele falava, ela sentia que os batimentos dele eram calmos.  
" Eu não saberia..." terminou Kakashi.  
Akemi ficou surpresa com a resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não mentia. Então sorriu discretamente. Pensou por um tempo, olhando pra cima e depois começou a falar.  
" Depois que meus pais morreram, me agarrei ao pedido deles" Akemi falava calmamente, cumprindo com o que propusera '**confie nos seus companheiros'** foi o que eles pediram naquela noite... É a última lembrança que tenho deles antes de partirem pra aquela missão" os olhos de Akemi transmitiam saudades quando falava de seus pais "É engraçado como são as lembranças. Lembro dos treinos, da admiração por eles, mas no fim o que sempre permanece é a lembrança daquela noite, dessas palavras... Essas palavras permaneceram pra guiar a minha vida..." Akemi falava como se estivesse pensando alto, e olhando para Kakashi disse "Fora Yumi-sensei, Hayato e Hiroshi, você é a primeira pessoa para quem conto isto..."  
Por que ela tinha contado aquilo pra ele? Ela não sabia, apenas o tinha feito, talvez porque ela começava a sentir que poderia confiar em nele.  
Kakashi a observava.  
"Antes eu era aficionado por regras, acho que já disse isso antes..." Akemi prestava atenção no que ele dizia " Até a minha primeira missão como Jounin... Obito sempre foi muito displicente quanto a isso, naquele dia ele chegou atrasado, pra variar, e é claro que dei aquele sermão, ele disse que tinha ajudado uma velhinha" Kakashi nesse momento sorri com a lembrança "ele sempre tinha uma desculpa esfarrapada pra tentar justificar seus atrasos, mas no decorrer daquela missão a Rin, nossa companheira, foi seqüestrada e eu só pensava em continuar a missão e depois a resgataríamos, mas Obito não... Ele disse que aquele que não se importa com os companheiros é o pior lixo que existe, eu não acreditei, ele foi atrás da Rin, foi quando percebi o quão tolo eu fui..."  
"O que aconteceu depois?"  
" Fui atrás deles, Rin estava sob controle de um genjutsu e Óbito estava lutando contra um ninja da pedra, foi nessa luta de ganhei a cicatriz" levantando a bandana e baixando logo em seguida "perdi meu olho..."  
" Mas então?..."  
" Depois de termos derrotado, aparentemente, os ninjas, libertamos a Rin e quando estávamos indo, um dos ninjas ainda estava vivo e lançou pedras sobre nós, eu seria atingido se não fosse o Óbito, ele sucumbiu às pedras, mas antes me deu o seu olho como presente... Depois desse dia..."  
" Uma parte de Óbito vive em você..." Akemi finalmente entendia o que tinha acontecido naquela missão, pois antes só tinha ouvido histórias a respeito.  
" Sim" respondeu Kakashi. Ele nunca tinha contado o que aconteceu exatamente naquele dia a outra pessoa.  
"Agora entendo" disse Akemi sorrindo.  
" Entende o quê?" perguntou Kakashi curioso.  
" O porquê de você ter esses atrasos!" os dois sorriam com a observação.  
" Então são essas as palavras que guiam seu estilo ninja?" perguntou Akemi.  
" Sim."  
Os dois se encaravam.  
" O sol já está se pondo, tenho que ir" disse Akemi levantando-se e virando para Kakashi disse 

" Sabe, é bom conversar com você."  
" Também estou gostando de conversar com você" disse Kakashi sorrindo "podemos continuar então?"  
" Claro!" respondeu Akemi num sorriso entusiasmado. E foi embora.  
Kakashi ainda permaneceu sentado por algum tempo, pensando na conversa que acabara de ter, em como Akemi era diferente e de certa forma parecida com ele. Levanta os olhos até as copas e vai baixando-os até o local onde Akemi estava sentada.  
"Akemi..." sussurra Kakashi com um leve sorriso nos olhos. Ele levanta e vai embora.

* * *

Já sabem...se gostar, reviews!! plz!!


	5. Uma conversa x A ponte x O fogo da juven

Capítulo 5: Uma conversa - A ponte - O fogo da juventude

**Seis meses depois...  
**  
Akemi estava em cima de um prédio em Konoha, observando um garoto. Hayato estava passando e a viu então resolveu ir conversar com ela.

"Akemi-san, o que faz por aqui?" pergunta Hayato  
"Estou vendo aquele garoto..."  
" Hum... É o garoto da Kyuubi, não é?"  
"Sim."  
"Mas porque você está aí parada olhando pra ele?"  
"Olhe como as pessoas olham pra ele... É como se ele fosse a própria Kyuubi..."  
"Entendo."  
"E o que você faz por aqui Hayato? " virando a cabeça para Hayato.  
"Hã? Ah, é que eu tinha te visto aqui em cima e resolvi dar uma passada... hehehe"

Akemi sorria por baixo da máscara.

" E então? Você tem alguma missão hoje à noite?" perguntava Hayato.  
"Não, hoje à noite estou livre."  
"Ah que bom! Então você poderia jantar comigo?" corando "Se você quiser... er..." corando muito "poderíamos até chamar o Hiroshi também se você quiser!"  
Akemi sorria.  
" Claro! Vai ser ótimo jantar com você Hayato!"  
"Vo-você aceitou?"  
" Aham!"  
"Yattaaaaa!!" comemorando, de repente ele lembra que ela ainda está ali "Er...quer dizer, vai ser ótimo!! Te encontro às oito naquela ponte que fica perto da fonte!"  
" Certo!"

Mal Akemi responde Hayato vai embora.  
Akemi ri e pensa "_esse Hayato..._". Ela volta a observar Naruto, mas percebe que ele não está mais ali e vai embora.  
À noite Akemi se arruma para jantar com Hayato, como ela morava na floresta, decidiu sair mais cedo de casa para não fazer o Hayato esperar. Ela vestia um vestido de cor azul profundo que deixava sua pele mais alva, o vestido ia até os joelhos, sem grandes ornamentos, de maneira geral era simples.  
Acabou por chegar antes da hora marcada, então resolveu esperar enquanto lembrava da conversa que tivera algum tempo atrás e que ainda a inquietava.

Início do flashback  
**Seis meses atrás...  
**No escritório do Hokage.  
" Hokage-sama, poderia conversar com o senhor?" perguntava Akemi.  
Hokage concordou e pediu pra ficar a sós.  
"Fale Akemi."  
"Hokage-sama, estou preocupada" retirando a máscara.  
"O que te traz essa preocupação?"  
"É o Itachi."  
" O que aconteceu?"  
" Bem, por enquanto nada senhor, mas sinto que algo pode acontecer..."  
" Seja mais específica Akemi" pediu o Hokage.  
" Sinto que Itachi é... Como poderia dizer? Diferente..."  
" Ele é um gênio dos Uchiha."  
" Não é apenas isso Hokage-sama, sinto que o coração dele é frio, não somente durante as missões, mas todo o tempo. Isto me incomoda, não é comum. E também é como se ele..."  
" Como se ele...?"  
"Pode ser loucura minha, mas parece que há alguma intenção obscura no coração dele" respondeu Akemi, de maneira preocupada.  
" Hum. Sei que você não falaria isto se realmente não fosse algo a ser considerado, e também nunca se enganou em suas intuições..."  
" Sim..."  
" Bem, eu vou por alguém para vigiá-lo, alguém de confiança. Obrigado por informar, agora pode ir."  
" Sim!" Akemi colocou a máscara e saiu.  
Fim do flashback.

Kakashi estava andando perto do rio de repente viu uma figura feminina na ponte, vestida de azul. "Quem é aquela?" Nessa hora, Akemi que estava de costas para Kakashi, virou e se recostou na ponte. "_Akemi??_" Pensava Kakashi, "_Nossa ela está tão..._", corando. Akemi estava com os cabelos soltos, o que era raro de se ver. Ele resolveu falar com ela.  
Akemi estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que nem notou que Kakashi estava perto, até que ele falou:  
"Akemi?"  
" Hum. Ah, Kakashi! Boa noite!" disse Akemi despertando de seus pensamentos e dando um sorriso.  
" Boa noite! Tudo bem com você?"  
" Tudo, estava aqui pensando..."  
" Hum..." Kakashi se recostava também na ponte "pensamentos profundos eu diria."  
" Hã?"  
" Você nem notou que eu estava chegando."  
" É verdade" respondeu Akemi dando um leve sorriso.  
" Algum problema com as missões?"  
" Não..."  


" Então o que está preocupando você?"

Nessa hora alguém grita:

"Kakashiii!!"  
" Ah não..." lamentava Kakashi.  
"O que foi?"

Chega um cara um pouco ofegante com corte estranho e sobrancelhas grossas.

" Kakashi, meu eterno rival, estamos empatados em 27 x 27, vamos desempatar agora e saber quem é o melhor!!" fazendo uma pose de 'nice guy'.

(gota) Kakashi e Akemi.

" Quem é ele?" pergunta Akemi.

Então nessa hora Gai, finalmente nota Akemi e fica deslumbrado.

" Esse é o..." Kakashi é interrompido por Gai que começa a fazer uma apresentação estranha, envolvendo mostrar os bíceps e tríceps, um giro e uma pose alla John Travolta.  
"Eu sou aquele que tem o fogo da juventude correndo pelas veias. A personificação da beleza! Sou Maito Gai."

(gota maior) Kakashi e Akemi.

Gai toma a mão de Akemi e beija. Akemi cora muito porque está envergonhada com a ação.

" Poderia ter eu a honra de saber o nome de tão bela jovem?"

(gota) Kakashi.

"Er... Kimura Akemi" ainda envergonhada.  
"Akemi-san!" Hayato finalmente chega "Akemi-san, desculpe pelo atraso!!"

Gai se recompõe.  
" Oi Hayato! Boa noite! Imagina, eu é que cheguei cedo" Akemi cumprimenta Hayato.  
"Kakashi-san! Gai-san! Boa noite! O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?" perguntou Hayato aos dois.  


" Ah, eu estava andando por aí até que encontrei a Akemi aqui" respondeu Kakashi com seu jeito despreocupado.  
" Eu estava atrás do Kakashi porque temos que decidir hoje quem é o melhor!" respondeu Gai com o punho cerrado e fogo nos olhos.  
(gota) Kakashi, Akemi e Hayato.  
" Er... E aí Akemi? Vamos?" Hayato se vira pra Akemi.  
" Claro! Boa noite Kakashi! Boa noite Gai, foi um prazer conhecê-lo" disse Akemi sorrindo.  
" Boa noite linda jovem!"  
(gota) Kakashi, Akemi e Hayato.  
" Certo..." Kakashi quebrando o constrangimento "Boa noite Akemi, qualquer hora a gente continua a conversar" sorrindo.  
" Ok, Até mais Kakashi-san, Gai-san!" disse Hayato.  
"Até!" em coro.  
Quando Akemi e Hayato estavam apenas a dez metros de distância, Gai pergunta a Kakashi:  
" Você viu isso?"  
" O quê?"  
" Ela está apaixonada por mim!! – disse Gai com choro de felicidade.  
" Hããã??"  
" Não viu? Ela disse que foi um prazer me conhecer!!" (brilhos ao redor e no dente)  
(gota gigante) Kakashi.  
" Ela só quis ser educada, Gai..." Kakashi tentando explicar.  
À frente Akemi ria discretamente da situação.

Yo!!

**Fran-chan**: é vc foi única quem me escreveu um review aqui no FF. Por isso decidi postar os outros capítulos tb. Obrigada por ter gostado da Akemi, ainda tem muita coisa pra ser revelado sobre ela. Eu não postei a continuação pq ninguém tinha comentado, já estava até pensando em deletar, mas apareceu uma alma caridosa!! Hahaha!! Obrigada de novo!! Bjs!!


End file.
